Episode 1755 (25 March 1999)
Synopsis Martin asks Nicky to get a few bottles of booze from the restaurant for the party that night. Jeff catches Nicky stealing a bottle of wine. He agrees not to tell anyone. Peggy's wedding dress has arrived - she ordered it weeks ago. Josie assures her that she'll look great in it. "Not anymore" Peggy says to Frank. Frank tries to comfort her but she tells him "you'll marry me next week and you don't even know what I look like" "I wasn't sure if you were ready yet". Frank asks Roy to be his best man. Roy tells him he would be honoured. Mark visits Peggy. She asks him how he is. "Health wise everything seems to be fine for the moment" he replies. Peggy tells him that she can't even look at herself and neither can Frank. Mark advises her to take the lead, if Frank can see that she is coping maybe he will too. Peggy looks at her scar for the first time. Upset that the wedding dress is no longer suitable for her new body image, Peggy destroys it. Gianni tells Rosa that the police are going to drop the charges against Tony. Rosa and Jeff are discussing parenthood. One misunderstanding leads to another and Rosa sacks Jeff. Robbie tries to buy an alarm clock from Jamie to replace the one that was stolen. Jamie suspects he has been sold Robbie's but tells him that he doesn't have any. Barry buys a stereo, unaware that it was stolen from Huw. He shows it to Matthew, telling him he got it cheap at Jamie's. Steve confronts Matthew about the burglary. Robbie has told him that Matthew had drugs in his rucksack. Steve warns Matthew "the last thing I need is for you getting in trouble with the police". Ian asks Phil to put in the car stereo he bought from Jamie. "Are you having a laugh? That's my car stereo". Phil and Ian ask Jamie about the stolen car stereo. Matthew overhears that Jamie got the stuff from Martin Fowler. Barry takes Natalie to the Vic to celebrate the success of the dating agency. Natalie is recognised and feels unwelcome. Pat confronts Natalie, "what are you back for?" "I'm not here to cause trouble" "You'd better not be". Their exchange goes unnoticed by Barry. Robbie tells Barry about Natalie: "she was Bianca's best friend until she got off with Ricky". Barry is hurt. "Do you get a kick out of making me look stupid? What else are you hiding from me?". Roy makes a call - he's seen an advert which claims to help impotence. Will Roy find his miracle cure? After seeing yet another unsuitable flat, Ricky asks Frank if they can move into the Vic. Frank doesn't think this is a good idea but agrees to ask Peggy about it, seeing as Ricky is desperate. Will Bianca agree to moving into Tiffany's old room? Credits Main cast *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Nicky di Marco - Carly Hillman *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Josie McFarlane - Joan Hooley *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes